Pull-down circuits are circuits used to pull-down nodes of a circuit to a predetermined low voltage level based on a condition, such as if the node is weakly driven. For example, the node may be weakly driven because the node is otherwise unconnected to a driver circuit. Alternatively, an external driver circuit could put the node in a high-impedance state. In these cases, without a pull-down circuit the voltage of the node may “float” and thereby provide false signals to circuitry receiving the voltage of the node as an input. Pull-down circuits may also be used in logic devices to generate outputs in accordance with logic levels. For example, an inverter circuitry may include a pull-down circuit to generate an output voltage at a low logic level based on the inverter's input. In some pull-down circuits, such as those using a pull-down resistor, a quiescent current can be generated when the pull-down circuit is not actively pulling down the node.